Diane Martin
was the of Battle Fever J. Biography She was an FBI agent who joined the Fever team to avenge her father Bosner, who was slain by Egos. She is armed with throwing knives. She does a disco dance. After she was wounded by the Dracula Monster, she returned to the United States and was replaced by Maria Nagisa. Diane has a sister named Catherine. Personality Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile': :Her special technique is the Disco Dance! Her weapon is a physical ability that utilizes her lithe body! Super Sentai Legend Wars Miss America is among the vast pantheon of Rangers who feature in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Miss America Mecha *Big Bazer (shared with Japan, Cossack, France, and Kenya) *Battle Fever Robo (shared with Japan, Cossack, France, and Kenya) Arsenal *Battleciever *Command Bat → Throwing Knives Design Miss America wears a two-piece suit, with a pink one-piece with sleeves and a brown set of stockings that flow down towards her feet. Her gloves and boots are both blue in color accentuated with a white scarf. She wears a black belt with a metal buckle and the letter "A" on it, which stands for "America". A shield on her chest possesses the "Stars and Stripes" of the flag of the United States; a star in the top of the field represents the number "5". She wears a pink mask on her helmet with "eyes" which are similar in form to the masks of Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. Beneath the mask is a rounded triangle in gray with a sculpted nose and mouth. Unique to Miss America compared to her teammates (and in fact all Sentai heroes) is a blonde wig she wears on top of her helmet with a red gem around her forehead holding it on top. Behind the scenes Portrayal Diane Martin is portrayed by Diane Martin. As Miss America, her suit actors were Lisa Komaki, Eiko Onodera and Tsutomu Kitagawa. Notes *She is the first Sentai Pink to not have her helmet have a heart on it. *She is the first female hero and Sentai Pink to be the last of her team in the role call. The respective Heroines/Pinks of Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. (Momorenger and Heart Queen) came before the Green heroes Midorenger and Clover King. *No official reason has been given as to why Diane Martin's actress left. However, it is said that her actress was unavailable for filming and she did not fully understand Japanese, which may have been the reasons she needed to be replaced. *Although the main focal concept of Battle Fever was around an interpretation of Marvel's Captain America, the costumes are actually inspired by the Marvel Golden Age superheroine Miss America (the namesake for Diane and Maria's identity); most notably the one-colored suit with a shield depicting the flag of each of the nations. *She is also the first and only Super Sentai character to have the exact same name as her actress. Appearances **''Ep. 6: Launch the Multipurpose Battleship'' **''Ep. 7: The House Burns!!'' **''Ep. 8: The Riddle of the Strongarm Ace'' **''Ep. 9: The Woman from the Land of Ice'' **''Ep. 10: I Saw the Naumann Elephant'' **''Ep. 11: The Great Case of the Pet Kidnapping'' **''Ep. 12: The Cursed Killing Method, Rose Snowstorm'' **''Ep. 13: Golden Eggs and Sunny-Side-Up Eggs'' **''Ep. 14: Marriage of the Beauty and the Beast'' **''Ep. 15: Egos' Hellish Cooking'' **''Ep. 16: Unarmed-Combat! The Queen of Darkness'' **''Ep. 17: Steal the Monster Machine'' **''Ep. 18: Pigeon! Hurry to the Nest of Evil'' **''Ep. 19: The World's Strongest Beauty!!'' **''Ep. 20: Hazardous Ghost Hunting'' **''Ep. 21: Assault the Dinosaur Peninsula!!'' **''Ep. 22: The Female Spy Team's Counterattack'' **''Ep. 23: Decisive Battle!! All Monsters Appear'' **''Ep. 24: Tears! Diane Falls'' }} See also *Trini Kwan - The first female Power Ranger to be replaced. *Kimberly Ann Hart - The first pink Power Ranger to be replaced. External links *Miss America at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Miss America at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Battle Fever J (team) Category:Sentai Rangers without Changers Category:Sentai 5 Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:National Defense Ministry Category:Retired Sentai Rangers